


When I'm too tired, please take me home

by A_Pilgrim_In_Zion



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aromantic, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Ejaculate, F/M, Fighter Pilots, Just because its kinda a cute shipname, Negotiation happens offscreen, Not Beta Read, Only a mention of Rey, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, TestorPilot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:11:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion/pseuds/A_Pilgrim_In_Zion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Need your dick, Dameron” Jess slurred. </p><p>“Why me, gorgeous?”</p><p>“Cos I can’t stand upright enough to go chasing anyone else.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm too tired, please take me home

**Author's Note:**

> The aromantic tag isn't hugely important - mostly its cos I happen to have aro characters, it lets people find that.

Jess slumped down onto the table, still holding her empty glass of corellian whiskey as if she’d fight anyone who tried to take it off her. Karé chuckled good naturally and downed the last of her bizarre purple-blue concoction and wandered over to see about peeling Jess of the table and transferring her back to her bunk. A couple minutes later, Karé came wandering back to the table that contained the last of the upright pilots, and thumped Poe soundly on the shoulder. 

“She wants you, apparently.”

“Huh?” Poe looked quizzically, and not a little drunkenly, at the female squadron leader. “What would Pava?” 

“Better go rescue her Casanova” Karé laughed amusedly.

Poe walked over to the near comatose girl, a little unsteadily, and was ultimately surprised to find out that Karé had been right about not just *that* Jess wanted him, but intentionally or otherwise, had been right about *why.*

“Need your dick, Dameron” Jess slurred. 

“Why me, gorgeous?”

“Cos I can’t stand upright enough to go chasing anyone else.”

Ok, Poe thought, fair play actually. “I”m probably not sober enough to carry you.”

“I can walk!” Jess retorted, followed by nearly falling from her chair to the floor. Poe managed to get a hand under her elbow though, and, surprisingly Jess did, more or less, walk back to her bunk on her own two feet. Maybe not in a straight line, and maybe not without bouncing off a wall or five, but she made it. 

It did take her three tries to get the right sequence on her keypad, but Poe was not judging. Poe was not even kind of in a position to judge, having slept outside his own door before. Poe wobbled fractionally as he came into the room, but was spared having to catch his own balance by Jess forcing him up against the wall and kissing hungrily. He hadn’t been looking for a girl by choice that night, but, he had to admit as Jess’ body pressed against him, he wasn’t going to complain. She was whipcord fit, but soft in just the right places... his mind wandered briefly to Rey, wondering what she’d be like in bed, and then felt a wave of guilt. Nevermind he had no idea whether Rey wanted anyone, let alone him that way... Poe was enough of a gentleman to concentrate on his best friend, and at the moment his best friend was *hungry* for him.

Jess loved the feeling of Poe’s lips, his sloppy kisses, tangling her fingers in his loose and tousled curls. She also, at this particular moment, was loving feeling the hardness near his centre, and thrust her body forward to rub more particularly upon it. She ran her hands down his body, and started to fumble with his belt a bit - definitely what this needed was a bit more skin on skin action. She staggered fractionally to the side as she pulled Poe’s belt loose, and Poe, giggling, almost collapsed with her.   “Bed, Pava!”

“Yes commander!” Jess giggled, stumbling again.

Poe rolled his eyes expressively, but then, one cheeky grin later, was right back at it. “Strip, Pava!” he tried in the same tone.

Jess’ turn to roll her eyes, but she wound up falling on the bed and laughing. 

Poe, giggling girlishly, decided that he might as well help, and was quite frankly faster at getting her naked than drunk giggling Jess probably ever could have been. She’d fallen comfortably far up the bed, and Poe decided to run with it, rolling the giggling girl over on her back and then grabbing each thigh and simultaneously lifting her legs and parting them. Jess started to gasp a bit as she realised where her legs were going. Poe, however, managed to keep the whole thing as a fluid motion and got his head level with her cunt, and was sloppily licking her almost before she’d realised what was happening.  The end result was Jess moaning loud enough to be heard over half the base, he was pretty sure, and Poe tried not to grin insufferably. He was only down there for maybe a minute, of which all of Jess spent moaning and thrashing, before she got herself together enough for speech.

“Dameron, up!”

“Your wish is my command” Poe intoned lazily into her cunt, leaning forward again for a tighter more focused lick.

“Dameron.” Jess half commanded half whined. “Your dick. In me. Now.”

Poe considered teasing her a little longer, but the truth was he remembered being this drunk, this needy, and despite his reputation... he was sassy, maybe, but he really did aim to please, and in a reasonable amount of time. He managed to crawl up the bed without letting go of her legs until he was almost level with her, and then let them go either side of his chest. He lined up over the top of her, rubbing her gently with his tip. He cocked his head to the side slightly and gave Jess one last look - “No prep, are you sure?”

“In me. Now!” Jess panted.

Cock twitching at the young pilot’s response, Poe guided himself into her, and kept going in one smooth motion until she’d taken his entire length. He struggled mightily to stay still for a second, to see how she was taking it, as deeply as she’d moaned as he entered her there was still a chance she’d need to adjust. Her eyes closed, panting, Jess seemed pretty much on cloud nine, and Poe couldn’t help the faint whimpers that were escaping his own lips. He felt her stretching around him still, but she seemed happy about it still.

Jess smiled up, so glad to be full, god it was nice to have a fallback. Usually she had no more problems picking up men than she did women, but she’d been so tired tonight... and she’d needed this so badly. Dameron’s cock inside her felt so good, so fulfilling, she rocked her hips against him and enjoyed their simultaneous moans. 

“Good?” He asked her breathily.  
“So good.” She panted in a surprisingly unguarded reply. They gave each other a lot of shit, but, when it came to it - they were there for each other.

Poe started to move, to fuck her properly, and Jess rocked up against him, her eyes closed in absolute bliss. And, maybe the room was spinning just a touch from the alcohol, but that only made it feel better. However many minutes later, both panting and whining and nearly losing it, Poe suddenly stopped. Jess moved almost to yell at him - she did whimper at the cessation - but he raised a finger to shush her, and then proceeded to flip her around onto her knees. 

Ok, he slipped out in the process, but Jess remained impressed... especially given how drunk and not entirely cooperative she was. Once she was there, though, she realised why. She often forgot just how much this position stimulated her, but, wow... and a few seconds later got her second dose of why, as Poe’s hand started to work her clit, hard. A minute later Jess came apart, screaming, and Poe managed to guide her to a second orgasm before climaxing himself deep inside of her. Jess moaned happily as she felt it - she sure didn’t feel it with all the guys she was with, but the ones she did, the splash of them ejaculating within her made her tingle in the best possible way, and that was one reason she couldn’t imagine staying only with girls. One of many, but it was a good one she rather thought.

Jess was already pretty boneless and happy by that point, Poe, having finally finished, wasn’t sure he wanted to move either. He collapsed next to her, still partly inside, and after thinking about it for three second just yanked the covers over them both. Tomorrow was time enough to clean up. Tonight was just about being alive, being friends, and feeling good. More than enough for the best pilot in the resistance.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise its safe sex within the universe... or at least within my headcanon of the universe!
> 
> Concrits welcome I'm a newbie.
> 
> Pava: aro/pan  
> Poe: aro/pan but mostly likes guys


End file.
